Hotel California
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Se removió sobre las suaves sabanas con pereza como si no quisiese aun despertar del placido descanso que estaba teniendo, pero no duro demasiado al notar como algo tiraba de él. Era como llevar una correa al cuello. Abrió los ojos totalmente alerta. Se tanteo el cuello con las manos y allí encontró que tenia a su alrededor un grueso collar de cuero.


**N/a: **_hola de nuevo a todos. Para todos aquellos que sigan "Stairway to Heaven" no os preocupéis no lo he abandonado, solo me he atascado; pero volveré. Bien. A otra cosa. Espero que disfrutéis este fic y que por cierto, este fic enlaza con el de "Cielo azul". Hasta pronto, o eso espero._

**Hotel California**

Se removió sobre las suaves sabanas con pereza como si no quisiese aun despertar del placido descanso que estaba teniendo, pero no duro demasiado al notar como algo tiraba de él. Era como llevar una correa al cuello. Abrió los ojos totalmente alerta. Se tanteo el cuello con las manos y allí encontró que tenia a su alrededor un grueso collar de cuero rígido con revestimiento acolchado para evitar que se hiciese daño ¿Quién cojones le había puesto aquello? Frunció el ceño molesto. Lo que no tardo mucho en aumentar al ver que tenía otros dos similares de color granate a juego con las sabanas en las muñecas y vestido… Levanto un poco la sabana que tenia encima ¿Cómo? No, mejor. ¿Por qué cojones llevaba puesto unas bragas de encaje? ¿Quién se las había puesto? Él era Dean Winchester, no una chica de Casa Erótica ¿Cómo había acabado así?

Cinco horas antes iban a toda velocidad de camino a San Francisco por un caso de brujería. Estaba ya anocheciendo y Dean y Cas llevaban literalmente un buen par de horas discutiendo y tirándose pullas el uno al otro desde la hora de la comida, y todo por una camarera insinuante y un antiguo ángel cansado de los flirteos que no llevaban a nada con Dean. Sam estaba ya algo harto de todo, pero sobre todo de esos dos idiotas. Si lo hubiese sabido antes se hubiese quedado con Kevin en el Bunker, en vez de aguantar los celos de su hermano y la frustración del moreno. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar la cabezonería de los dos hombres que estaban junto a él en el interior del Impala. Si por él fuera los encerraría en la habitación de un hotel, que lo resolviesen de una maldita vez y lo dejasen en paz por fin. Como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado, en aquel caluroso anochecer, diviso a lo lejos las luces de lo que parecía ser un motel en medio de la nada. Dean también lo había visto y se dirigió hacia allí para pasar la noche. Esa noche descansarían en el Hotel California, como ponía en el neón de la entrada. Solo esperaba que no fuese como la canción de _The Eagles_, pensó Sam.

Cuando llegaron, Sam pidió dos habitaciones, mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo ¿No se cansaban? Pensó el castaño al mirarlos de reojo al recoger las llaves. Bendita paciencia. Se acercó a ellos y como pudo los arrastro hasta el bar-restaurante que tenia el lugar. Al menor de los Winchester aquel lugar le recordaba bastante al hotel donde Lucifer se cargo a Gabriel. Intento despejar con rapidez esos horribles recuerdos de su mente. Odiaba recordar que el bromista estaba muerto por salvarles la vida. Ojala su hermano y Cas se dieran cuenta de la oportunidad que tenían.

Mientras cenaban comenzaron a sentirse mareados y somnolientos hasta que cayeron inconscientes a los pocos minutos antes de poder levantarse y enfrentarse al ser que los había engañado. Estaban realmente jodidos.

Dean miro con desconfianza el lugar mientras pensaba en como salir de allí, buscar a su hermano y a Cas, y cargarse al maldito bicho que los había drogado y a él lo había encadenado y puesto lencería de mujer. Aquí no iba a ser él quien mordiese almohada, pensó mientras miraba el enorme espejo que había frente a la cama cuando se alzó sobre sus codos como pudo. ¡Tenia que salir de allí como fuera y encontrar a los demás! No quería ni pensar si su hermano o Cas se encontraban en la misma situación que él.

_ ¡Oh!_ susurro cuando cayo en la cuenta de sus últimos pensamientos.

Su mente había visualizado a Cas en la misma situación en la que estaba él y le estaba gustando. Y tanto que le estaba gustando, joder, esa imagen mental estaba en su top ten de fantasías sobre Cas con las que se hacia sus manuelitas, cinco contra uno, solitario… no le hizo falta ni si quiera mirar para saber que se había empalmado y la tenia como una piedra solo con eso. Si no fuera porque estaba limitado de movimientos, en ese mismo instante estaría dándose un homenaje y no dándose golpes con la cabeza en la almohada intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. No si al final se quedaba tonto de tanto golpe. Eso no era sano para su salud, pensó con molestia. Al final desistió y dejo de forcejear contra sus ataduras para dejarse caer contra la suave almohada. Tendría que esperar. A ver que ocurría.

No le dio mucho tiempo a ponerse cómodo, ya que tras varios minutos de quietud y silencio en la rojiza habitación la puerta de esta se abrió dejando entrar a Castiel. Dean respiro con alivio al verlo sano y salvo pero luego se incomodo al encontrarse con esas pintas. A buena hora salía a relucir la maldita vergüenza. Bueno. Seria mejor dejarse de gilipolleces y salir como fuera de allí.

_Cas_ lo llamo aliviado de verlo_ Tenemos que encontrar a Sammy y…

_Cállate Dean_ le ordeno con seriedad a pesar de que se notaba que estaba nervioso_ No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que no te queden un par de cosas bien claras_ le dijo mientras se subía a la enorme y cómoda cama y se situaba sobre él de pie.

_ ¿Que?_ fue lo único que pudo articular antes de quedarse callado con lo que estaba viendo sobre él.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se había quedado tonto, seria eso. Esperaba que solo fuese una mala broma porque intuía, y su intuición casi nunca fallaba, que ese era Castiel y no cualquier monstruo o demonio con su apariencia. Podría también ser que se hubiese quedado sobado de tanto esperar, por que no era muy normal que Cas estuviese de pie sobre él; bueno, no sobre él literal sino con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo pero de pie; vestido solo con unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta, descalzo y con… ¿Eso era una fusta? Entre sus manos. Definitivamente tenia que ser una broma muy bien pensaba, solo digna del bromista arcángel sino fuera por que estaba criando malvas. Siseó de dolor al sentir al golpe de la fusta contra uno de sus costados. Definitivamente no era un sueño.

_He dicho que te calles_ le volvió a ordenar.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Como le ponía. Nunca en su puñetera vida había pensado que una erección podía doler tanto hasta ese mismo instante con solo ver a Cas en plan amo del BDSM. Vaya, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que le iba aquello del bondage y menos que le ponía ser el dominado. Al final si que iba a terminar mordiendo la almohada. Estaba jodido. Lo único que esperaba es que el moreno no se diese cuenta de su orgullosa e inoportuna erección que se alzaba bajo la sabana y le apretaba las bragas. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte; la muy perra nunca le había mirado bien en toda su vida y no lo iba a hacer ahora; y el antiguo ángel se fijo en el bulto que se alzaba entre las piernas del cazador.

_...ammm…_ realmente no sabía que decir así que le sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas como invitación a seguir.

No se lo esperaba. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Él se esperaba que Dean se mosqueara y gruñera como siempre hacia cuando lo acorralaban; no que se excitara y le invitara a continuar. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Él solo quería avergonzar al cazador y dejarle claro que dejase de flirtear con él para luego dejarlo con la miel en los labios. Solo eso. Ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás y disculparse con el rubio, tendría que seguir para adelante y dejarle claro su punto de vista sobre todo ese tenso asunto. Tampoco le disgustaba tanto eso de dominar a Dean y más viendo al cazador con esas pintas. Sonrió deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía el cazador que tenia entre sus piernas.

_ ¿Decías?_ le pregunto mientras preparaba la fusta, que había encontrado al lado de la puerta antes de entrar, para un nuevo golpe.

_ Eso solo me ha hecho cosquillas. Esperaba mas de ti_ le provoco sonriendo con picardía.

Castiel le golpeo mas fuerte con la fusta haciendo que el cazador arquease la espalda por el dolor. Seria mejor no provocar al moreno, pensó el rubio entrecerrando sus acuosos ojos verdes por el dolor y el placer. No esperaba que le diese con tanta saña y fuerza. Rencoroso.

_No me provoques_ le advirtió colocándole la fusta bajo el mentón y obligándolo a mirarle_ O te daré mucho mas fuerte.

_Joder Cas_ gimió_ Pues espero que lo hagas, porque me estas poniendo malo_ le dijo con lujuria.

El moreno lo miro con una ceja alzada por la confusión. En serio, aquello no era normal. Le había dado tan fuerte como para que dentro de un par de horas le saliera un buen moratón en las costillas, y el Winchester seguía queriendo guerra. Ni siquiera la erección le había bajado. Ni la suya tampoco. Se arrodillo, sin llegar a tocar el cuerpo del rubio y cogió con una mano la correa del cuello para alzarlo hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Dean seguía sonriendo y eso lo desconcertaba.

_No estoy de broma_ tiro con fuerza de la correa sin llegar a hacerle daño de verdad_ Estoy bastante harto de todo esto de calentarme para luego irte como si nada_ le espeto molesto_ Ahora voy a "coger" yo las riendas ¿Te queda claro Dean "calientapollas" Winchester?

Dean asintió lentamente asimilando lo que estaba viviendo. Sabia que Cas era como una caja de bombones, nunca sabia lo que se podía encontrar dentro, pero eso había sido jodidamente alucinante. Siempre le había parecido sexy el antiguo ángel cuando se ponía en plan "aquí mando yo", pero verlo en ese plan y excitado era muy, muy caliente. Como siguiera así, iba a correrse sin ni siquiera comenzar y más sin tocarse. Y otro descubrimiento más, le ponía cuando Castiel le hablaba lascivamente. Por lo visto era cierto aquello de que nunca te irías a dormir sin saber algo más.

_ ¿Pues a qué estas esperando? Demuéstramelo_ siguió provocándolo_ ¿O es que no sabes?_ se burlo sin verdadera maldad. Solo quería comenzar de una vez y dejarse de tanta charla_ Mucho amenazar pero ahora no haces nada. Cómo quieres que te tome en serio_ le susurro, mientras alzaba un poco la cadera para tocar el cuerpo que estaba sobre él, haciendo que su erección rozase el trasero del moreno con descaro. Si con eso no lograba que el moreno se lanzase y se dejase de tanta palabrería, no sabia con que lo haría.

_Tu te lo has buscado_ gruño con la voz mas ronca de lo que la solía tener.

El moreno lo empujo contra el colchón con todo su cuerpo mientras le comía la boca con lujuria y desesperación. Ese maldito y descarado rubio iba a saber quien era Castiel. Tiro la fusta a un lado de la cama para poder tocar con plena libertad el escultural cuerpo que tenia a su merced. Sin dejar de besarlo destapo al rubio y se llevo una grata sorpresa al verlo vestido con solo unas bragas de encaje negro. Lo más impresionante de todo era que al muy condenado le quedaban bien. Atado a la cama, con lencería y con una erección que se quería salir de esta. Iba a guardar esa imagen en su memoria para el resto de sus días si no volvían a acostarse. Se quito la camiseta, dejando ver el tatuaje que tenia en un de sus costados, y volvió a besar aquellos apetecibles labios haciendo gemir de placer al cazador al rozarse sus torsos desnudos.

Movió sus caderas buscando mas contacto entre ellos, ya que no podía tocar al moreno con sus manos y eso lo estaba matando de frustración. Quería tocarlo, sentirlo, incluso lamer ese tatuaje y todos los lunares que descubriera en su piel. Jadeó excitado al notar como las manos del antiguo ángel bajaban por su cuerpo como si se estuviese aprendiendo sus cicatrices mientras que su boca se entretenía lamiendo y mordisqueando todo su pecho, desde el tatuaje anti demonios hasta sus pezones con los que se entretuvo hasta lograr ponerlos tan duros y erectos como su necesitada polla.

_Desátame_ le pidió entre jadeos. El moreno negó besando su trabajado abdomen_ ¡Cas!_ gimió sorprendido cuando Castiel le bajo la ropa interior hasta los muslos y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud como si fuese una tortura_ ¡Desátame!_ le volvió a rogar con desesperación.

_No_ le respondió mientras seguía bombeando la polla del cazador_ todavía no_ volvió a decir mientras repartía un reguero de besos de camino hacia el duro y caliente miembro del otro hombre_ Quizá luego. Primero…_ lamio ligeramente el glande de Dean_ quiero divertirme.

_ ¿Qué?... ¡Oh! ¡Joder Cas!_ grito sorprendido al verlo como se metía su polla en la boca.

¿De verdad que aquello era real? Dios ¿Desde cuando Cas sabia hacer mamadas tan buenas? El muy… Jadeo con fuerza al ver como su miembro aparecía y desaparecía en la boca del otro hombre. Mejor que en sus fantasías, donde iba a parar. Y esa lengua ¡Dios, esa lengua! Lo estaba volviendo loco. Gimió cuando una de las manos del moreno comenzó a masajearle las bolas mientras lo lamia desde la base hasta la punta sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo estaba provocando. Le lamio el glande ya manchado por su pre seminal mientras presionaba con sus dedos la base de su verga para que no pudiese corriese. El muy cabrón estaba disfrutando haciéndolo sufrir. Ojala no estuviese atado para poder cogerle del cabello y que terminase de comérsela. Estaba comenzando a captar la idea de que no era conveniente jugar con el hombre que tenía entre sus piernas si no quería acabar torturado de esa manera. Gruño en protesta cuando el moreno abandono su necesitada polla. Lo peor de todo era que el muy cabrón sonreía como se le hiciese gracia dejarlo así y encima se reía por lo bajo el malnacido. Rencoroso. Se movió inquieto buscando alcanzar el cuerpo de Cas pero este lo esquivo elevándose con facilidad.

_Ah. Ah. Ah_ canturreo negando con la cabeza_ Todavía no. Será cuando yo quiera, cazador_ le susurro al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de una oreja con gula.

_Cas…_ gimió sin poder contenerse_ Lo he pillado. Ya no volveré a dejarte con las ganas después de tontear contigo. Pero, por favor, no me tortures mas de esta forma_ le suplico con la voz ronca del deseo_ Desátame, por favor_ rogo.

_No_ se volvió a negar. Con una lentitud tortuosa volvió a masturbarlo. No iba a dejar que se corriera todavía pero quería escucharlo gemir y ver como se retorcía de puro placer_ Me voy a cobrar todas y cada una de las que me has hecho.

_Rencoroso_ dijo entre jadeos.

El moreno le mordió en la clavícula como castigo y respuesta por su falta de respeto. Iba a enseñarle al cazador que tenia que tenerle respeto; fuese como fuese. Buena marca le había dejado, no iba a desaparecer en un par de semanas.

Cogió un bote de lubricante que había en una de las mesitas auxiliares junto a la enorme cama. Tenia de todo, desde condones hasta látigos. Le apetecía probarlo todo con Dean pero ya apenas podía aguantar más. Quería hacerlo suyo una y otra vez hasta que acabasen agotados sobre las sabanas burdeos. Por el rabillo del ojo, también vio las llaves de las correas que llevaba el rubio y las cogió para desatarlo, aunque no del todo, quería que el Winchester siguiera con ellas puestas para lo que tenía en mente. Dejo el lubricante sobre la cama cerca de ellos y se dispuso a desencadenar del cabecero de la cama a su amante.

Aquella era su oportunidad, pensó Dean al verse libre. Sin dejar que el moreno lo tuviese a su merced; cambio las posiciones dejando ahora a Cas debajo de su cuerpo. Lo miro esperando alguna replica por parte del ex ángel, pero lo único que recibió fue una preciosa mirada de sincera sorpresa al no esperarse ase cambio en el guion. Así que, lo beso colando su lengua en la boca ajena queriendo aprenderse de memoria cada rincón y cada sabor que tenia aquella angelical boca. Castiel no tardo en seguirle el ritmo, cogiéndole por la nuca para profundizar más el beso. Glorioso, pensaron a la vez como si tuviesen alguna conexión mental. Las manos del cazador no se quedaron quietas y viajaron por el cuerpo de Cas explorándolo. Demasiada ropa, pensó el rubio con molestia mientras comenzaba a desnudar al moreno. Por lo menos iban a estar en igualdad de condiciones. No iba a ser él el único que estuviese en bolas en aquella dichosa habitación. Castiel, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de las caricias y besos que le iba proporcionando mientras lo iba desvistiendo. En lo que tardaba un parpadeo, o eso es lo que creía, ya estaba completamente desnudo bajo su cazador. Si lo llegaba a saber antes, lo hubiera soltado antes. No esperaba que Dean lo deseara tanto. Se sentía tan dichoso de que por lo menos lo deseara, no quería hacerse ilusiones de que el cazador lo amase como él lo amaba desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Se fue incorporando junto al Winchester hasta quedar ambos arrodillados sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse intentando como si volviese a ser el fin del mundo. Aun faltaba una prenda por quitar, las bragas que llevaba el rubio; el cual se sentía más cómodo en esa posición para quitárselas. En cuanto comenzó a bajarlas por sus muslos, Cas aprovecho la ocasión para empujarlo de nuevo contra el colchón pero ahora en dirección hacia el espejo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaba saliendo bien lo que tenia en mente; además de deleitarse con la cara de idiota que se le había quedado a Dean al empujarlo y acomodarse entre sus piernas en apenas un suspiro. Con la misma rapidez inmovilizo los brazos del hombre por encima de su cabeza con las esposas con una sola mano y con la otra bajo la fina pieza de lencería con calma por las piernas de su cazador, provocando que jadeara su nombre en susurros entrecortados. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado que Dean fuera aun más condenadamente sexy de lo que ya lo era. Por fin, consiguió bajarle completamente la prenda, Así que, la tiro lejos sin mirar donde caería; estaba más ocupado comiéndose con los ojos el cuerpo del hombre que tenia a su merced. Iba a follarselo hasta que el rubio olvidase su propio nombre.

_Cas…yo…_ jadeo. Quería decirle que lo amaba pero estaba atemorizado. Sí, atemorizado. Dean "no temo a nada" Winchester estaba cagado de miedo por culpa de sus propios sentimientos. Definitivamente era idiota. Ni si quiera podía decirle lo que sentía a la persona que amaba por miedo a que lo rechazase y se alejase de él, y sin embargo iban a follar_ Cas…_ Con dos cojones Dean. Quien no te conozca que te compre, se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo. No se entendía ni él. Prefería acostarse con él y no decirle lo que sentía para que no lo rechazase. A buena hora salía a relucir su consciencia y sentimientos_ Cas… yo…_ total, lo hiciese o no, Cas se alejaría de él en cuanto acabasen de follar. Qué podría perder más. Ya no le quedaba nada más, sin contar a su hermano. A tomar por saco. Que ocurriese lo que tuviese que ocurrir_ Te amo.

De puta madre. Muy bien hecho capullo, grito la mente de Dean. Podría haber dicho cualquier gilipollez pero no, en vez de eso tenia que confesarse en medio del tema. Inoportuno. Había que joderse. Desnudo, empalmado, encadenado y a puntito de ser follado por Cas, va y la caga como todo un campeón. No podía guardárselo hasta que todo hubiese acabado. No. Tenia que joderla ahora. Se iba a quedar mas caliente que el pico de una plancha y recogiendo los pedacitos de lo que quedase de su corazón después de que se marchase el moreno. Que le diesen al bicho que los tenía allí retenidos, si quería que se lo zampase. Así acabaría de una vez con su puta existencia, gritaba su mente una y otra vez sin descanso.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto, no porque no se hubiese enterado, se lo había gritado a la cara; sino porque no se lo esperaba_ ¿Qué? _ No es que fuera el momento mas romántico e idóneo para aquella declaración pero…Vaya. Sonrió de pura felicidad. Vale que fuera humano ahora, pero reconocía cuando Dean decía la verdad y sentía temor, y ahí mismo tenia la prueba. Lo amaba. Lo beso_ yo también_ le susurro tras terminar el beso. Tampoco es que fuera a pensárselo mucho. Tenían algo mas urgente en ese momento_ Yo también_ sonrió feliz_ Pero esto no te libra de que vayas a morder almohada esta noche.

_Genial. Ahora deja de hablar y follame de una jodida vez_ le dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Cas como pudo cogió el lubricante sin mirar y le hecho una buena cantidad de frio lubricante sobre la entrada de su cazador, haciendo que se estremeciese ante la sensación. Con aquello mismo se embadurno los dedos antes de comenzar a prepararlo. Por mucho que lo dominara esa noche no quería hacerle daño, bueno, exceptuando algún que otro cardenal que le había hecho con la fusta rato antes. Comenzó a dilatarlo con un solo dedo para que se fuera acostumbrando. Esperaba escuchar algún que otro gruñido de protesta pero en vez de eso recibió un buen coro de jadeos y gemidos pidiendo más. Metió el segundo y comenzó a follarselo con ellos, mientras atacaba su cuello sin piedad. Cada vez notaba mas como se iba relajando y abriendo para él. Solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas y podría enterrarse en él; en ese trasero que lo volvía loco tal y como lo hacia su dueño.

_ ¿Qué quieres Dean?_ le susurro al oído a pesar de saberlo perfectamente.

_Lo sabes… Ahhh… Cas…_ jadeo mientras movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto con esos maravillosos dedos.

_Pídemelo_ le ordeno.

_Follame, Cas_ le pidió con desesperación. No se iba a hacer el difícil ahora con lo caliente que estaba.

_Buen chico.

Saco sus dedos del culo de Dean y metió su polla de golpe, entrando de una sola vez hasta el fondo. Contuvo la respiración acostumbrándose a aquella cavidad tan estrecha y caliente. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió para mirar a Dean. Su querido cazador estaba mordiéndose los labios con los ojos entrecerrados y un fiero sonrojo adornando sus pecosas mejillas. El rubio lo miro a los ojos con aquellas dos preciosas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo y sonrió de medio lado para provocarlo. Masoquista. El Winchester movió sus caderas buscando que el antiguo ángel se moviese de una puñetera vez. Y provocador. Y vamos si consiguió provocarlo, el moreno comenzó a penetrarlo algo mas rápido de lo que debería para la estrecha entrada. Aquí llevaba él las riendas.

_Oh… ¡Joder! Cas… Mas_ gemía sin poder contenerse.

Le estaba encantando que le moreno lo tuviese dominado y sumiso bajo su cuerpo. Sabia que tenia algo de masoquista pero no sabia hasta que punto hasta ese mismo instante, en el que a pesar del dolor se estaba moviendo en busca de mas placer y también para provocar a su amante. Joder. Podía sentir la polla de su ángel, porque para él siempre lo seria, entrar y salir de él, llenándolo con ella y le encantaba la sensación. Hasta que, de pronto, Cas se detuvo y le soltó las manos ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué había parado? Se pregunto confuso. Antes de verbalizar sus pensamientos ya estaba a cuatro patas frente al enorme espejo. Castiel volvió a penetrarlo esta vez con más fuerza, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez. Ahora sí se podía decir que estaba mordiendo almohada. Cada estocada era mas profunda, rápida y fuerte que la anterior y eso lo estaba haciendo llegar al límite. Y encima el morbo que le daba ver las expresiones que ponía Cas mientras se lo follaba lo único que hacia era calentarlo más y más. Era tan, tan caliente. De pronto, Cas lo cogió de la correa que llevaba al cuello aun y tiro de ella para que mirase al espejo.

_Ahora vas a ver como te follo_ le ordeno mordiéndole el hombro_ Te estoy follando tan fuerte y tan duro ¿lo ves?_ le dijo penetrándolo de ese modo a cada palabra que decía. Dean asintió como pudo mientras gemía_ Quiero que veas tu cara mientras te corres. Quiero que veas como te vienes con solo follarte_ le susurro al oído mientras miraba sus reflejos en el cristal_ ¿Te gusta Dean?

_ ¡Sí, Cas!_ gimió ronco de placer. Iba a correrse de seguir así. Joder como le ponía Cas en ese plan.

_Voy a hacer que te corras y no hará falta ni pajearte_ le volvió a morder el hombro con lujuria_ Como me pones.

Las embestidas cada vez fueron mas rápidas y profundas, gracias a que el rubio se movía al compas de su amante, el cual aun lo tenia agarrado para que viese el espectáculo. Estaban tan cerca del final. Un par de estocadas fue lo que necesito el Winchester para llegar al clímax gritando el nombre de Cas mientras se corría y manchaba las sabanas granates. El moreno tardo un poco mas en correrse dentro del cazador. Tras eso, los dos cayeron agotados sobre la desecha y sucia cama. Se miraron fijamente como solían hacer desde que se conocieron y sonrieron felices.

_ ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad me amas?_ pregunto en susurros el moreno mientras se acomodaba en la cama hasta quedar tumbado sobre uno de sus costados de cara a Dean.

_Sí_ susurro aun estando boca abajo sobre la cama_ ¿Y tu?_ le gustaba eso de hablar en susurros como si no quisiesen que los descubriesen. Era intimo y especial, algo que no había tenido nunca con nadie. Aunque fuese cursi y ñoño pero le gustaba.

_También. Desde hace mucho.

_Entonces estamos igual_ rio por lo bajo feliz_ Somos idiotas.

_Sí_ rio a su vez Cas_ Dean…

_Cásate conmigo_ le pidió. Mierda, lo había pensado en voz alta. Al final si que se había quedado tonto con tanto golpe, pensó._ yo… _ él solo quería no volver a separarse de su ángel nunca más. Habían pasado tanto, que pensándolo bien ese era el último paso que les quedaba en realidad.

_Sí_ respondió pero con una sonrisa de pura felicidad_ Donde sea y cuando sea.

Se besaron con más calma hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la pared los interrumpieron. Se miraron entre ellos pero no se levantaron a mirar. Preferían quedarse allí tumbados el uno al lado del otro recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que esos golpes provenían de una habitación algo alejada a la de ellos. En esa estancia; ya algo destrozada como si hubiese pasado un ciclón por allí; se encontraban Sam y Gabriel, casi desnudo sino fuera por la camisa algo rota de Sam y la falda roja de animadora que aun conservaba el arcángel, contra una de las paredes. El arcángel estaba aferrado con sus piernas y sus brazos al cuerpo del cazador, mientras este lo embestía con fuerza.

_ ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sí! ¡Mas!_ gemía sin control. Quien le iba decir a él que su cazador era una fiera en el sexo. Que bien calladito que se lo tenia el Winchester.

Sam lo callo con un beso, mientras seguía penetrándolo. Se sentía dichoso de que su amado arcángel estuviese vivo y junto a él. Solo podía besarlo y besarlo por todas partes mientras le hacia el amor. Aunque fuese algo más desesperado de lo normal, ya tendrían tiempo para hacerlo con más calma; pero ahora ambos necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro para confirmarse de que era real, tan real como lo era el Sol.

_Gabe_ gruño ronco_ No vuelvas a desaparecer_ le pidió mientras besaba su cuello_ Nunca mas por favor_ le suplico. No quería volverlo a perder_ Te amo.

_No lo volveré a hacer_ le respondió abrazándose a él_ ¡oh, Sam! _ gimió algo más fuerte. Estaba a punto de correrse_ Sigue_ le pidió_ Te amo_ jadeo.

El castaño volvió a besarlo mientras daba sus últimas estocadas antes de que ambos se corriesen juntos. Minutos después, el cazador llevo hasta la cama a su querido bromista para descansar un buen rato.

Horas después, Dean salió de su habitación ya vestido y sin las correas puestas para buscar algo de comer e inspeccionar aquel extraño hotel. Camino por los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde tenían un gran buffet libre. Lo inspecciono por si se encontraba con alguna desagradable sorpresa, pero allí no había ni un alma. Cogió un carrito de servicio y se dedico a llenarlo de platos con comida para Cas y para él. Tenían que recuperar energías si querían otros cinco asaltos más antes de la hora de la comida. Lo que el cazador no se esperaba era que al darse la vuelta se encontrar con Gabriel en bata y pantalones de pijama. No podía ser posible. Fijo que todo aquello era obra suya.

_Se suponía que estabas muerto.

_Pues ya ves que no_ le respondió con sarcasmo_ Buenos días a ti también idiota.

_ ¿Esto es obra tuya?_ mejor ser directo que andarse con rodeos con aquel ángel, pensó. No se fiaba ni una pizca de él.

_Sí. Un tributo personal a los_ Eagles _¿Qué te parece?_le pregunto mientras abría los brazos como si quisiese abarcar toda la habitación con ellos.

_No esta mal ¿Y Sam?

_Durmiendo. Necesita descansar_ respondió. Dean se relajo al saber que su hermano estaba bien_ Hablando de Sam. ¿Qué hacia un ángel dentro de su cuerpo?_ le pregunto serio. Sabía que aquello había sido idea del rubio idiota. Algo así solo podía ser idea de Dean Winchester._ ¿Y por qué estaba tan destrozado por dentro? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?_ le interrogo. Le preocupaba el estado en el que estaba su grandullón.

_ ¿No lo sabes? Sam intento cerrar las puertas del infierno_ le respondió_ Casi se muere. No tenía otra alternativa cuando recurrí a Ezequiel. Era eso o dejarlo morir_ termino por decir cruzándose de brazos_ A mi tampoco me Hace gracia esta situación. No confió en él_ gruño.

Vaya, eso no selo esperaba, pensó. El rubio idiota estaba realmente fastidiado de haber recurrido a un ángel para salvar a Sam, además de que no se fiaba ni un pelo. Y lo comprendía. El muy maldito le había mentido. Él en cuanto había detectado la presencia de Gadriel dentro del cuerpo de su cazador; lo primero que hizo fue dormir a su Sammy y luego echar a ese traidor del cuerpo del castaño. Tras eso, le dio parte de su gracia para que se fuese recuperando y por eso mismo, estaba allí. Iba a coger bastante comida para que su cazador recuperase fuerzas.

_Lo he sacado del cuerpo de Sam_ el rubio lo miro alarmado_ No lo estaba curando. Te ha mentido_ se adelanto al ver que el cazador iba a gritarle_ Le he dado parte de mi gracia para que se recupere_ le dijo para que se tranquilizase_ Pero que te quede claro idiota. Esto lo hago porque amo a Sam_ termino por decir para dejárselo claro.

Eso era una sorpresa. Sabia desde hacia tiempo los sentimientos de su hermano por el bromista; lo que no pensaba que serian correspondidos. Se alegraba de que por fin Sammy tuviese a alguien que lo amase y cuidase como se merecía. No es que le hiciese demasiada gracia que fuese Gabriel, pero si al castaño lo hacia feliz, lo respetaría y apoyaría. Se relajo y descruzo de brazos mucho mas tranquilo.

_Gracias_ le agradeció su ayuda. De pronto, un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos al no saber que hacer en ese momento_ Espero que hagas feliz a Sammy_ dijo para romper el hielo.

_ Lo mismo te digo. Cuida de Cassie_ le respondió_ Aunque dile de mi parte que no sea tan bruto. Vaya marcas te ha dejado_ bromeo_ ¿Correas?

_Sí. Se lo diré_ respondió realmente incomodo_ ¿Tarta?_ le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

_Sí, claro_ respondió acercándose hasta donde estaba el rubio, para servirse lo que le apeteciese.

_Por cierto, me voy a casar con Cas_ le comento como quien no quisiese la cosa, mientras se servía tarta de frutos rojos en un plato.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto con cara de si le estaba tomando el pelo. Esperaba que no fuese de verdad. Era broma ¿Verdad?

**Fin.**


End file.
